bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nel's Secret, a Big-Breasted Beauty Joins the Battle!?
|image = |kanji = ネルの秘密, 巨乳美女参戦！？ |romaji = Neru no himitsu, kyonyū bijo sansen!? |episodenumber = 192 |chapters = Chapter 290, Chapter 291, Chapter 292 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = The Frightening Banquet, Szayelaporro Theater |nextepisode = Irresistible, Puppet Show of Terror |japair = October 28, 2008 |engair = February 20, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Nel's Secret, a Big-Breasted Beauty Joins the Battle!? is the one hundred ninety second episode of the Bleach anime. Nel Tu transforms back into her original Espada form. Summary Nnoitra Gilga asks Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki if they thought that Nel was harmless and tells them that she has deceived them, reiterating that she was an Espada. Nel denies that she was an Espada, prompting Nnoitra to ask if she has lost her memory, which she also denies. When she denies deceiving Ichigo and Orihime, Nnoitra asks why she returned to Las Noches, inquiring if she intended to finish their previous fight. Nel tells him that she was simply having fun, recalling her time with Ichigo. Nel pleads with Ichigo to believe her, but he remains silent. Nnoitra moves to attack Nel, but Ichigo stops him, saying that he trusts her. Nnoitra and Ichigo resume their fight, with Nnoitra still maintaining the upper hand. Nnoitra sends him flying and turns his attention to Nel, saying that it is unsurprising that she has amnesia after he cracked her head open. Hearing this, Ichigo charges at Nnoitra, but is unable to harm the Espada and is sent flying yet again. Nnoitra compares Nel's personality to Ichigo's, revealing that he attacked her from behind and injured her head before dumping her outside Las Noches. He easily fends off another attack from an enraged Ichigo, sending him crashing into the sand. Nnoitra asks why he keeps attacking despite being so outmatched. Ichigo swears to protect Nel, but is knocked down again. Orihime calls out to Ichigo, but Tesra Lindocruz tells her that it is useless, as he is barely able to move anymore. Ichigo persists nevertheless, taking a severe beating from Nnoitra's attacks while a concerned Nel looks on. Nnoitra picks up Ichigo, stating that he hates people who attack him despite knowing that they cannot win. He continues to beat him and breaks his wrist. As Nel screams Ichigo's name, she is engulfed in an explosion. In Szayelaporro Granz's chamber, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche notice Nel's Reiatsu suddenly change, with Pesche calling it nostalgic. Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida ask them what they are talking about and Pesche reveals that the powerful reiatsu that they can sense is Nel's. As the smoke clears, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Orihime, and Tesra see Nel in her adult form. Nel uses Sonído to take Ichigo to a safe distance, evading an attack from Nnotira. Ichigo asks if she really is Nel. She confirms this and thanks him for helping her to return to her adult form. She tells him to wait there and turns to fight Nnoitra, revealing a large tattoo of the number three on her back. She attacks Nnoitra, drawing blood and blocks his counterattack. As the two fight, Nel uses her superior speed to continually evade his attacks and sends him flying. Unable to land a blow on her, Nnoitra fires a Cero at Nel, who absorbs it and sends it back at him with her Cero Doble. Uryū and Renji again notice the reiatsu, with Renji stating that it was not Ichigo's and asking who could have such a large reiatsu. As the explosive force of the Cero Doble disperses, Tesra throws Orihime aside and runs to Nnoitra. Orihime rushes to Ichigo's side, saying that she will heal him immediately. Nel rushes towards Ichigo and grabs him, squeezing him too tightly. Orihime complains that she is hurting him. Their conversation is interrupted when Tesra hurtles past them and smashes into some debris. Nnoitra emerges burned, but otherwise unscathed by the attack, demanding to know who told Tesra to let go of Orihime. He tells Nel that he forgot about that ability and asks her how many years she thinks have passed since she left Las Noches. He tells her not to think that the power level of the Espada had stayed the same in that time. Nel tells Ichigo to wait and that it is her turn to protect him. Nnoitra warns her that the number on her back no longer means anything. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji wonders why he has been invited to the Calligraphy Club, where he practices calligraphy with Byakuya Kuchiki, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Retsu Unohana. Byakuya tells them to take a short break, prompting Yachiru Kusajishi to appear and announce that break time equals snacks. Renji is surprised to see her there. She asks Byakuya what snacks he has and he offers her a chocolate Wakame Ambassador. Yachiru asks what it is and refuses to eat it, calling it weird. Renji congratulates Byakuya on scaring her away, annoying Byakuya. Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tesra Lindocruz #Nnoitra Gilga #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Bawabawa (flashback) #Dondochakka Birstanne (flashback) #Pesche Guatiche (flashback) #Renji Abarai #Szayelaporro Granz Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz Powers and Techniques used Techniques used: * Hollow techniques: * * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used: * Navigation Category:Episodes